


The Taming of the Lioness

by TeamTired



Series: The 120 Pairing Challenge [12]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamTired/pseuds/TeamTired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros and Nepeta get into a disagreement, but are able to settle their differences in an agreeable way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taming of the Lioness

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling adiosToreador [AT] \--  
AC: :33 < *ac paws about her cave waiting impurrtiently for her friend tavros!*  
AC: :33 < tavros come onnn!  
AC: :33 < *ac gets tired of waiting for her furiend tavros and goes stalking for him in the jungles of alternia!*  
AC: :33 < *as ac pads through the jungle she spies a tasty wingbeast and with one swipe of her paw she kills it dead and eats it*  
AT: uMM, i DIDN’T REALLY WANT YOU TO DO THAT  
AT: oH, SORRY, i MEANT  
AT: *at cONFIDENTLY STRIDES TOWARDS THE SILLY CAT AND TELLS HER THAT SHE PROBABLY SHOULDN’T BE, UMM, RANDOMLY KILLING WILDLIFE IF SHE’S REALLY LOOKING FOR HIM*  
AC: :33 < *ac ignores her confurrdent furiend and lies down to lick the blood off her paws!*  
AT: oH, WELL, THAT’S OKAY i GUESS  
AT: *at SAYS TO HIS CAT FRIEND*  
AT: *sO HOW HAVE THINGS BEEN FOR YOU NEPETA*  
AT: wHOOPS  
AT: nEPETA CAN WE PLEASE STOP TALKING LIKE THIS   
AC: :33 < *ac puts back her cute little cat ears and hisses!*  
AC: :33 < tavros why don’t you like the purrtend game??  
AC: :33 < i think it makes conversations much more fun!   
AT: wELL i WOULD BE INCLINED TO AGREE WITH YOU, BUT, i JUST FIND IT HARD TO TALK IN CHARACTER ALL THE TIME, AND IT’S JUST THAT, SOMETIMES i JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU WITHOUT JUMPING THROUGH A LOT OF HOOPS }:(  
AC: :33 < oh well thats okay! i dont want my silly game to get in the way of you talking to me of course!  
AC: :33 < and now i suppose i should answer your question  
AC: :33 < i am doing really well tavros! these dream bubbles are even more fun than i imagined, but right now id like to hang out with you!!  
AT: oH WELL, UMM, i AM KINDA BUSY RIGHT NOW, dAVE SAID HE MIGHT COME BY LATER AND i WANTED TO WORK ON MY, SICK BURNS  
AC: :33 < *ac twitches her whiskers and twines about ats legs, feeling furstrated!*  
AC: :33 < tavros who knows when well get to see each other again!! i can nefur figure these complicated schedules out XDD  
AT:oH, WELL, i SUPPOSE THAT, UMM, IT WOULD BE OKAY IF WE TALKED FOR A WHILE   
AC: :33 < yaay!! well im tired of using my computer can i just come s33 you?  
AT: i DONT KNOW NEPETA, SOMETIMES EVEN HERE YOU CAN MAKE ME, SNEEZE, i GUESS  
AC: :33 < oh come onnnn tavros! 

Without waiting for Tavros’ response, Nepeta stood up and began walking in circles around her cave hive, slowly gathering speed. Then she whispered to herself: 

“ac leaps into her furiend ats arms!!”

In a flash, Nepeta dropped to all fours and leaped into the air, breaking through the reality of her cave and appearing in Tavros’ hive. Tavros was taken completely by surprise. As Nepeta collided with him, he found himself knocked to the ground and out of breath. She quickly repositioned herself, curling up into a ball on his stomach. 

After taking a minute to catch his breath, Tavros spoke up.

“uMM HELLO NEPETA, i SEE YOU’VE MADE YOURSELF AT HOME, THERE, ON ME

i DON’T MEAN TO BE RUDE BUT, i THINK THAT, MAYBE i’D LIKE YOU TO GET OFF OF ME”

Nepeta continued to ignore him, opting instead to gently kneed his stomach and swish her fake tail in his face. 

“what happened to my confurdent tavros? if you want me to get off youll have to do more than just that!!”

Tavros had had enough of this. He tried to shove Nepeta off of him, but when he did, she instinctively deployed her claws, which managed to leave a few bloody scratches across his torso, but left his robot legs unharmed. 

“i HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS nEPETA”

In a burst of strength, Tavros pushed Nepeta again, throwing her into a corner of the room. Though Tavros immediately regretted what he did, there was nothing he could do to take it back now. He remained standing, and looked down at Nepeta to make sure she was alright. At a first glance, it seemed that everything was in place. He had knocked off her hat, but as a green blood, Nepeta was particularly hardy, so she was probably fine.

In a huff, Nepeta stood up from her spot on the floor, grabbing her hat in the process and jamming it onto her head. 

“well im sorry tavros i didnt mean to cause any trouble i can tell im not wanted”

Nepeta, continuing to frown, looked away from Tavros and prepared herself to jump through the fabric in the dream bubbles again. Tavros closed the gap between them and grabbed her arm, gently but firmly. He could feel her muscles flex underneath his hands. If he wasn’t careful, he could end up in a world of pain. 

“nEPETA i’M, UMM, REALLY SORRY, i, i, OVERREACTED, IT’S JUST i WORRY THAT YOU DON’T LISTEN TO ME SOMETIMES, AND i, UMM, i DON’T FEEL RESPECTED”

Nepeta stopped immediately and turned to face Tavros, who dropped his light grip on her arm. Though her face softened slightly, it was obvious to Tavros that she was still on edge. 

“im really sorry tavros, i guess i got carried away 

but thats no excuse fur how you acted!”

“oH WOW, i MEAN, i’M SORRY nEPETA, i DIDN’T MEAN TO CAUSE ANY TROUBLE, i JUST FIND IT REALLY DIFFICULT TO GET PEOPLE TO PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT i’M SAYING, ESPECIALLY WHEN, UMM, THEY DON’T WANT TO LISTEN TO ME,”

Nepeta looked to the ground, slightly ashamed. Tavros saw the look on her face and knew just what to do. He threw his arms around her, and when that wasn’t enough, he lifted his right hand and used it to scratch the scalp around her right horn. Nepeta couldn’t help but release a small trill, much to Tavros’ delight. She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck, biting him very slightly. Tavros lifted her head and pressed his lips to hers. In an instant, all the negativity that had built up between them melted away. Before Tavros stood a beautiful, charming, funny girl who he knew would never lose her playful spirit or her sense of adventure. Before Nepeta stood a sensitive, considerate, resilient boy who at the end of the day had enough fire in him to do whatever he set his mind to. 

As the passion between them grew, Tavros began to push Nepeta gently towards a nearby wall. Pressed against the wall on one side and Tavros on the other, Nepeta felt a thrill she had never experienced before. He kissed her again, deeply. Then it was her turn. She pushed him away, easily overcoming him. He flew to the ground and she immediately leapt on top of him, pressing her body against his. With one hand she stroked the hair by her left horn, and with the other she traced a line across his chest and along his arms. 

She whispered in his ear.

“now do you mind me lying on you?”


End file.
